There are many golf aids and pocket tools available to assist golfers. There are various tools and devices to clean golf clubs, provides a stand or holder for golf clubs, correct divots, provide a golf ball marker, and set a golf tee. While some of these prior art golf tools have gained popularity, they are not capable of allowing a golfer to set a golf tee at a predetermined angle.
In recent years, drivers have increased in shaft length and club head size. In order to optimize launch, a golfer may require adjustments when making a tee shot. For example, a taller clubface generally requires a higher tee height for the golfer to hit the golf ball with the middle of the clubface. Also, if maximum height is desired on a tee shot, it is preferable to tee the golf ball at an impact point higher than the center of the clubface. Hitting a golf ball just about the true middle of the club face launches the golf ball higher while minimizing backspin. A golfer's game is improved when he can consistently set his golf tee at a particular predetermined height.
A golfer's game is further improved when he can consistently set his golf tee at a small angle with respect to an axis perpendicular to the ground plane. Disposing the golf tee at about a 5 degree angle with respect to the vertical axis in various directions can correct a hook, create or enhance a backspin, correct a slice, or enhance a drive such that the golf ball travels farther and in the desired direction.
There is none presently known that allows a golfer to precisely set a golf tee at a desired height and angle to correct or enhance a golfer's swing. Thus, it is desirable to design a multipurpose golf tool that fulfills this need and others.